New Beginnings
by Venjess
Summary: What happened in their next life? It never really showed much beyond Otonashi finding Kanade... did anyone else meet? DISCONTINUED, WILL BE REWRITTEN AT A LATER DATE
1. Baseball Match

**Okay... this is probably an over-used idea, but I really wanna do it... like... really wanna do it. Because the ending for Angel Beats is just... nope.**

**So...**

**First chapter!**

**I don't own Angel Beats**

* * *

**I re-uploaded this because I needed to change Otonashi's educational status for reasons which become apparent in Chapter Two, I also decided to include random info about characters in the AUs as well, just for the hell of it.**

**I get the info from the Angel Beats Wiki page... so I guess I kinda don't own that fun facts put in at the end...?**

* * *

I, Yuzuru Otonashi, had always wanted to be a doctor; never wanted something so badly. I felt like it was something I was meant to do. I don't know why, but sometimes, when I start wondering why I'm trying so hard to be one, why I'm 'wasting my time' studying, I find myself thinking of my little sister, Hatsune. She got sick one time and even had to be hospitalised. When the doctors were able to help, I couldn't even begin to express my relief and gratitude. After that, I couldn't help but feel that it would be nice to let others feel that same relief, to help others. Sometimes, there were moments when I felt sure that she had _died_ after going to hospital. I never understood where those thoughts came from, but all I'd need to do when they _did_ come, was go out and hug Hatsune, and I'd find myself feeling better.

I did my best, studied my hardest, and now, I've graduated from school, I've applied to various universities and I'm feeling really hopeful about the results.

* * *

I sat with Hatsune at a baseball game; recently she had developed a crush on a boy who enjoyed playing baseball, so she had invited him to come to a match with her, in the hopes of spending some time with him. Of course, I had to take them, I wasn't going to let my little sister go spend some time by herself in an unknown place with some boy. But I honestly didn't mind too much, coming out to watch the game, and I don't think either of them did either.

I didn't know anyone who was playing, and I wasn't too familiar with the rules, but, from what I could tell, the match was an incredibly close one.

Right now, the two teams were practically neck and neck and this was the last chance, whoever won this one won the match. It was like one of those cheesy cliché moments that happen so often in the movies, except it was happening for real.

Hatsune loved it, going on about how exciting it all was, the boy agreeing with her enthusiastically. I glanced at him for a moment and frowned, _'what was his name again?'_ I wondered to myself, before remembering Hatsune hadn't told me.

I sighed, reminding myself to ask her later.

The ball was hit and it sailed out over the heads of the all the members on the opposing team; it was headed straight for a blue-haired boy, who stood on the edges of the field.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the boy stepped back a few paces, lifting his hands, to catch the ball.

Which fell neatly into his glove.

Their team won.

As the other members rushed the blue-haired boy, hoisting him up on their shoulders and cheering, I chuckled, cliché situation, cliché ending.

* * *

**Okay... this was a bit short, but I had to cut it off here because... well... I wanna know what you guys think. Should Otonashi meet his best friend, or should that be the only time Hinata and Otonashi cross paths?**

**Which would you prefer XP**

**And I plan to (keyword being 'plan') have meetings and things for all the characters in Angel Beats soooo...**

**Anyway, review, tell me what you think, should I keep on with this idea? And should the two best friends meet?**

* * *

**Fun facts about Hatsune: Hatsune means 'first sound' but her last name Otonashi, means 'no sound'**

**Hur hur... the irony**

**And Otonashi is like... the best big brother... it's just so sad how she dies on his back (and yeah, she does die on his back, I wasn't entirely sure about that but...) and he becomes her official guardian and takes care of her when she has cancer**

**Yeah... Hinata and Otonashi are kinda like the main characters in this... ish**

**I keep jumping around to be honest, but Hinata's romance with Yui, and Otonashi's romance with Kanade are the two big things in a way**


	2. Familiar Faces

**Okay, sorry I didn't upload the secodn chapter until ages later.**

**Don't remember if I mentioned this but yeah, it's their next life, and for the record, I don't intend to have them remember, it sort of just going to be... like... they might get feelings of famliarity or something, but not really anything beyond that, they won't remember their past because... well... the way I see it, with reincarnation, you don't so... yeah.**

**Otonashi's story is the only one written in first person, not really sure why just... I guess to avoid confusion.**

**It jumps around between characters as well, because not ****_all_**** the characters are going to meet ****_every_**** other character so... yeah**

**I don't own Angel Beats.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

Hideki Hinata had always had a bit of a natural talent regarding baseball, which was good, because he certainly didn't rise above average in any other area. Despite his abilities in relation to the sport, when he had stood on the outskirts of the field, with the ball soaring over the heads of the other members on his team, heading straight towards him, he had experienced a fear that he would not catch it. That he would lose the game.

Time seemed to slow down, and that moment- which could surely have only been a few seconds- to him, seemed to take hours. He saw the others on the playing field turn to him, the spectators were following the ball's path, turning their attention to him as it neared the blue-haired boy. He had raised his glove, and in that moment, with the ball bearing down on him, everyone watching, the entire game hanging on him, Hinata felt as though he had already lost, as though he wasn't going to catch the ball.

He felt that he would fail.

And that he already had.

But everyone felt doubt in moments like that, right? So he shook it off, focusing all of his attention on the ball and making himself believe with every molecule of his being, that he would catch it.

And he did.

He was allowed exactly six seconds to stare at his glove in which the ball nestled safely, before his team erupted, running towards him and hugging him, hoisting him up over their shoulders. Giving him a hero's parade across the fields.

It had been the last game of the season, and Hinata was delighted that they had been able to end it on a good note.

Before he was carried through into the players' locker-room, Hinata noticed a red-head sitting next to a younger girl- who was evidently his sister- and another boy. Though Hinata couldn't be sure from the distance, it looked as though the boy was quietly laughing.

He had enough time to wonder, _'what's so funny?'_ before the audience vanished from view.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the building, cheerfully waving goodbye to his teammates, he had been invited to a celebration party at a nearby café, but Hinata was awfully tired, he just wanted to catch the next train and head home.

"That was awesome! You were awesome how you caught the last hit and managed to win the game for your team!" Hinata started and looked down to see a brunette boy looking up at him with admiration shining in his eyes, next to him stood the red-head girl he had seen in the audience earlier. The girl looked at the brunette before looking at Hinata and nodding hesitantly, "um… yeah, that was… you were really cool how you did… that," Hinata wasn't a genius, but he could tell that the girl wasn't even entirely sure what he had done.

Nonetheless, he smiled and the two of them, "it was nothing," he told them, speaking in his usually confident, slightly-joking tone. Then, feeling a bit like an older brother, he reached forward and ruffled the kid's hair, before walking off, grinning to himself.

"Ah! Wait," the boy called out after him, Hinata turned curiously, "aren't you going to an after party? You guys usually don't you?" Hinata shrugged at the boy, "I just wanna go home, I've uh… I've got a lot of homework," he lied, it was only a little lie, no need to tell the boy that he was going home to raid the fridge and sleep, right?

The boy frowned and went to say something else when another boy, an older one, the one who had been laughing before, appeared behind the two children. Placing a hand on the shoulder of each child he spoke with a small smile, "okay, you two, no need to go bugging people, we should head back now anyway." Hinata was struck by a feeling of familiarity and he wondered where he could have seen the teen before.

He kept quiet, simply watching as the brunette turned to the older one pleadingly, "oh, please, Otonashi-san, I wanna speak to some of the other baseball players," the girl spoke up as well, "y-yeah, brother, just a little while longer?" The boy- Otonashi- looked from one to the other, before sighing, "I'm sorry, but we'll miss the train if we don't go now," Hinata couldn't help but notice when the boy winced at the word 'train', and he wondered why.

Otonashi turned to Hinata and gave him an apologetic smile, "congratulations by the way, on that catch, I'm sure everyone's said it to you but still," the boy shrugged and Hinata nodded distractedly, still trying to work out where he had seen the boy before, "school," he said triumphantly, that was where he had seen the boy. He remembered noticing him every now and then around school, as far as he could tell, the boy was in the same year as him, he was pretty sure he had seen him in class before. Meaning that Otonashi was graduating this year as well.

He shrugged off the feeling that he had met the boy before then.

It took Hinata several seconds to realise that the three were now staring at him confusedly because of his seemingly random outburst. He smiled awkwardly, "sorry, I just thought that you looked familiar, and I realised I'd seen you at school," the brunette looked up at Otonashi, "you go to the same school as him?" he asked, shocked, "and you didn't tell me before?"

Otonashi payed the boy no attention, "so _that's_ where I've seen you," he said more to himself, letting Hinata know that the red-head had been wondering about the same thing as he had.

Hinata grinned, "well, then, maybe we'll see each other around school sometime, don't hesitate to come ask me for coaching in baseball if you ever decide you want to play," Otonashi smiled back, rolling his eyes.

He waved at the blue-haired boy before walking off, dragging the other two with him, Hinata knew he had seen a flash of doubt on the other boy's face, and he realised that the other felt the same way he had, that they had met a different way.

He shrugged, "not my problem, right now, my biggest task is to get home and sleep!"

* * *

She turned her oddly-coloured pink eyes towards the door as her mother came in bearing a bowl of soup. She felt utterly useless as she lay immobile in her bed, her pink hair spread about her on her pillow, simply watching the woman as she neared.

The mother smiled gently, "I brought you some chicken soup, dear," the girl could see the tired lines on the woman's face, she didn't respond and the mother sighed, "please eat, darling, you've got to keep your strength up," she held out a spoon with some of the chicken soup on it, blowing on it carefully she offered it to the girl.

"Please, Yui."

* * *

**Hur hur... so Yui's in the same situation, huh?**

**Who knows...**

**And Hinata and Otonashi met and seemed to somewhat recognise one another... though, as I said, it wouldn't really fit in with the story to move it on beyond there... sorry if you hoped they would remember, I just don't think they should**

**Anyway, let me know if you liked this chapter, I will (hopefully) be uploading a new chapter soon.**

**Fun facts about Hinata: he was the co-founder of the SSS with Yuri, in the manga he's the main protagonist (I think), his roommate was Ooyama, he gave Yuri the name 'Yurippe' (though I make Yurippe her actual name in this) because his mother was called Yuri, and he felt weird calling her that. He also nicknamed Shiina, calling her Shiinacchi, he was the one who gave Kanade the label 'Angel' as well as coming up with the term NPC for the normal students.**

**He missed a fly ball during an important baseball game and got given drugs by his senior to kinda… make him less depressed. He was actually killed in a traffic accident, there wasn't any real connection with the drugs and that, though, it is possible that the drugs decreased his health and focus, resulting in his not noticing the vehicle before it was too late, but there is no actual evidence for that.**

**In the manga, he is shown to have a large knowledge of RPG games as he compares the afterlife to games, referring to Ooyama as 'Villager A' before he realised that the boy wasn't an NPC.**

**This little bit of knowledge made me pause, apaprently in Drama CD 3, it is revealed that Hinata never meets Yui, instead, after his reincarnation, his new self was homosexual, and he had no interest in Yui, going after Otonashi instead.**

**...**

**I was... a bit... surprised by that one, then someone added under it that it should be noted that the Drama CD never took itself seriously, often doing ridiculous things (like Yuri referring to past events by episode) so really, whether or not it is canon is left to... well, I guess your interpretation or prefernce.**

**So yeah... there you go... Hinata's an interesting character at least.**

**^.^**


	3. Chemistry Class

**Here's the next chappie! Hope you like!**

**Kanade's introduced here too F3**

**I don't own Angel Beats**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Chemistry Class**

I waited outside of my Chemistry class, holding my books and notes dutifully, when the teacher finally arrived- late as usual- I smiled at him to mask my irritation, I was mostly used to it by now, but it still irked me to think that chemistry was one of the most important classes for me right now, and I always missed about half of them due to a tardy educator.

I was first in the class- as usual- and I sat up the front, closest to the blackboard- as usual. A blue-haired boy sat next to me, I frowned, that wasn't usual.

I looked at the offender and saw that oddly familiar baseball player in the seat that was usually empty. He grinned at me, gave me a small wave, he leant over a little and whispered to me, "my name's Hideki Hinata, by the way," caught off guard I mumbled a quiet, "Yuzuru Otonashi." Hinata grinned before getting out his books and turning his attention to the teacher.

I hesitated for a moment, then shrugged and did the same, I didn't really mind his sitting next to me.

Halfway through the lesson, in the middle of working through a particularly difficult question that our teacher had just set us, I heard Hinata make a quiet sound of triumph, I glanced at him in surprise, realising he must have solved the question. As if sensing my eye on him he turned to me and grinned, I went back to my own work, _'I know it's stupid, but that came as a bit of a surprise, he never really hit me as a genius, but he seems to be having no trouble with the questions.'_

I made a mental note to be more careful when coming to conclusions about people, rather, _don't_ come to a conclusion about a person until I know them fairly well.

* * *

Hinata made a small sound of triumph as he finished his work, feeling eyes on him he glanced at the Otonashi who was looking at him curiously, he flashed the boy a grin. When his red-head dipped to get back to his own work Hinata turned to his accomplishment, smiling in satisfaction.

On his paper, the question was written out in neat handwriting- handwriting he was really very proud of- underneath the question was a fairly realistic picture of him catching the winning hit at the last baseball match.

He grinned, _'my drawing skills have gotten pretty good,'_ he mused, contemplating whether or not to show Otonashi.

* * *

Sitting up in a hospital bed, the small girl with white hair and golden eyes looked out of the window, the curtains were partly closed but she still had a glimpse of what was outside. Not that it was a very inspiring view, a full parking lot, someone obnoxious smoking under her window on the floor below, sending up the smell of smoke through the partially opened window, making the girl cough, eyes watering.

She sighed, leaning against the headboard, her heart seemed to stutter slightly as she coughed.

A nurse walked in holding a clipboard, she peered at the girl uncertainly, "Kanade Tachibana?" she asked, the golden-eyed girl nodded, once. The nurse sighed, "regarding your heart…"

* * *

**Hmm... is it only the guys who had happy stories this time around? Guess you'll have to wait and see :D**

**I made Hinata seem a bit of an idiot... heh... I just couldn't resist having that scene though**

**Fun facts about Otonashi: as I mentioned, Otonashi means 'no sound', Yuzuru means 'to bind strings**

**There is talk of two different endings for Angel Beats, one where Kanade and Otonashi have been re-incarnated and run into each other in the next life, the other (which I haven't seen personally) shows Otonashi staying behind and becoming Student Council President, helping people to move on.  
**

**No one except for Kana****de has called him by his given name (oh the feels!) since when he recovered the rest of his memories, he didn't tell any of the SSS members it.**

**In the OVA, Stairway to Heaven, Otonashi doesn't participate in High Tension Syndrome, but reaches a Tension Level of 92 when suggesting a "Sports Festival."**

**The name _Angel Beats! _most likely came from the fact that the heart of an _Angel_ (Kanade) used to _Beat_ inside of him.**

**He seems to be fond of canned coffee as that is the only thing Otonashi is seen drinking, Yuri also seems to be aware of this as she usually has a can of coffee waiting with her while waiting for Otonashi.**


	4. A Boy With Orange Hair

**And I'll upload this chapter too and leave it at that for a bit XD**

**Things are happening...**

**I don't own Angel Beats, however I have an OC in this, Yui's mum, she's mine so... yeah**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Boy With Orange Hair**

Hinata waved goodbye to Otonashi, he was heading off to baseball practise and Otonashi had to go pick up his little sister from school, it seemed he was one of those doting older brothers.

In the space of a week, the two had become friends at a speed that surprised both of them, Hinata didn't know the boy very well, but he still found himself trusting him easily with everything. He had even confided in the boy about that brief fear he had felt before catching the ball at the last baseball match, when it had been brought up. In return, Otonashi had told him of his phobia of trains and how he didn't know the source of it, as well as the reason he wanted to become a doctor.

Hinata reached the park where some of the other baseball team members were waiting, it wasn't an official practise day today, the season was over after all, so some of them had decided to just get together and have a game between them, since it was Friday hence, no schoolwork the following day.

He paused looking at his teammates choice of field, "are you sure we should play here?" he asked with a small frown, normally he wasn't known for being cautious, but right next to the park fence on the other side, was a large house. With lots of windows.

His teammates shrugged, "oy, it'll be fine, what, are you scared?" one of them called out to him. Hinata glanced at the boy, it was Noda, the boy had purple hair and eyes, tanned skin and a violent and competitive nature. At the boy's taunting grin, Hinata bristled, "fine," he said airily, faking nonchalance, "I guess we can play here, we wouldn't want to waste time finding a new place, you need all the practise you can get, _Noda_," he smirked at the boy's now furious expression.

* * *

There was a shatter of glass, waking Yui from her sleep, she glanced over and saw the broken window, and a baseball lying on the floor.

* * *

Hinata glared at no one in particular as he rang the doorbell, after Noda had hit the baseball through the window, everyone had scattered, except Hinata. It was the baseball he had caught at the last match, and he sure as hell wasn't going to abandon it, _'well, if the owner demands payment, I'll give them Noda's address'_ he decided smugly.

A young woman with light pink eyes and hair opened the door, she looked at him curiously, he smiled sheepishly, "uh, my friend hit our baseball through one of your windows, we broke it, s-sorry," the woman frowned, then sighed seeing Hinata's contrite expression, "well, it was kind of you to let me know, very responsible," Hinata smiled slightly, then looked worried before the woman smiled and shook her head, "no, don't worry, I won't make you pay expenses, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later, living so close to the park."

Hinata was surprised that someone could be so forgiving, but he wasn't going to question it, wasn't the saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'?

"Uh, thanks, miss, uh… ma'am? Um…" he looked to her, wondering how she wanted to be addressed, smiling, motioning for him to come in she simply told him, "just call me Misaki, now which window did your ball go through?"

"The third to the right… m… Misaki," he sighed, it was always a little awkward when an adult insisted you call them by their first name. A concerned expression came over the woman's face, "I hope that didn't wake Yui," she muttered, more to herself than Hinata.

The teen wondered who Yui was.

* * *

I was halfway to Hatsune's when I received a text from her-

_I'm going over to a friend's house_

_Don't worry about picking me up_

_:)_

I sighed, "It's probably that boy," I muttered to myself, I have nothing against the two of them going out, and I know Hatsune wouldn't do anything foolish, I trust her. So I turned around and headed home, taking the shortcut through the hospital car park, sending a quick reply back-

_Have fun_

_Be back before dark_

I trust my little sister, but I was not going to let her stay over at some boy's house overnight.

* * *

Kanade glanced out of her window, the view never changed, but this time she saw something curious.

A surprisingly familiar boy with striking orange hair was walking through the parking lot.

She turned her head, following his progress, watching as he jumped the hedge on the other side and moved out of sight. She felt a pang in her heart at his disappearance, _'should I call the nurse?'_ she wondered.

* * *

**So Noda and Hinata already know each other, Hinata and Yui are about to meet, Kanade saw Otonashi too... Hur hur...**

**I don't know why... I'm just feeling really hyper today.**

**Well... I'll leave you guys to wonder what's going to happen for a little while**

**If you review, I'll upload the next chapters quicker**

**Fun Facts about Yui: Along with her 'demon tail' Yui wears wings that are hidden by her hair, she was hit by a car when she was two years old, this paralysed her, the song played when Hinata proposes to Yui was called 'My Precious Treasure', this song was re-used when Otonashi confesses to Kanade (gah! My feels!) but with a slight modification and different singer.**


	5. Unexpected Feelings

**Okay, so here's another chapter!**

**I don't own Angel Beats**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Feelings**

Yui looked up as light streamed into the room, the lights had been off to help her sleep, not that she'd been doing that since the sound of the window shattering had woken her up.

Her mother walked in first, saw Yui awake and sighed, "it did wake her up," "oh, s-sorry," an unfamiliar voice spoke, and suddenly a boy appeared next to her mother, he had blue hair and a sheepish smile, he was looking a bit uncomfortable. Sensing her eyes on him the boy looked away from her mother to her, and just like that, Yui felt an odd feeling in her chest, as though a promise had been fulfilled, and she was overwhelmed with emotion, happiness, relief and, most surprising of all… love.

* * *

Hinata stared at the girl in surprise, she had the same eyes, the same hair as her mother, and yet, they seemed to suit her better. The moment their eyes had met, he had felt and odd sense of satisfaction, similar to what one might upon completely a difficult task, with a good reward.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he forgot about the reason he had first come. The girl was sitting up in bed, in her pyjamas, holding his baseball in his hand, but he didn't ask her for it. Instead, he stayed rooted to the spot, gazing at her, feeling affection and love rising inside of him.

The girl's mother clearly didn't notice anything as she explained to Hinata, "Yui caught a _dreadful_ cold, she ended up bed-ridden, she's started to get better now, but I wanted her to get some sleep to hurry the healing process along."

That broke Hinata out of his daze and he looked at the ground, mumbling an apology to the woman.

Misaki smiled, turning to the girl, "Yui, can I have the ball?" "I don't need it," Hinata blurted out suddenly, causing the other two to turn in surprise, he blushed, feeling the girl's eyes on him, "uh, I mean, I just figured now that it could, uh, be a way of apology for breaking your window. In fact, if you'd like, I could come around whenever and help out with odd chores around the house to pay you back for the damages."

Misaki shook her head, smiling gently, "I told you, it's quite alright," Hinata simply looked at her determinedly, "I _want_ to help, it wouldn't rest well with my conscious if I didn't." The woman looked surprised, "well, aren't you the little gentleman?" Hinata silently prayed she would _never_ call him that again, "well, I might just take you up on that offer after all, young man, and you're sure you don't mind Yui keeping your baseball, you seemed very eager to get back earlier," Hinata grinned, "it's fine," _'I want her to have it.'_

* * *

He was heading home, halfway back he sighed and banged his head against a wall, "why did I just sign myself up for unpaid labour?" he wondered aloud, _'it's not like she even seemed to hold a grudge against me or anything, that was the dumbest thing I've ever done!'_ then he sighed, _'it was that girl…honestly, I can't just let a pretty face trick me into doing things! She wasn't even all that pretty!'_ he thought about her for a moment, her expression had been confused, her hair tumbling around her shoulders, eyes wide in surprise, frame small and petite, _'well, she was __**kinda**__ cute… I guess,'_ then he shook his head again to dispel all such thoughts from his mind, "well, no matter how pretty… or cute she is, I've just given up my Saturday afternoons for the unforeseeable future, along with my baseball!" he groaned again, and yet, despite it all, part of him was glad.

* * *

Noda wasn't the type to run away from a problem, usually, but the idea of facing the owner of the house whose window they had just broken… he didn't envy Hinata. He sighed a little guiltily at the thought of the boy, imagining him facing the owner's wrath on his own, before shaking his head, it was his decision to try and get the ball back anyway.

He checked the time, it was nearly five, if he didn't hurry he'd be late to meet up with Yurippe. After all that time working up the courage to ask her, he wasn't going to screw it up now.

* * *

I didn't feel like cooking tonight, so instead, after dropping off my school stuff in my room, I headed out again, locking the door behind me. I checked the money in my wallet before deciding, there was a café on the corner of the street, they sold good meals and I wasn't too hungry, so that would be perfect.

It took me five minutes to walk there, another three to choose and buy it; I didn't feel like carrying it home, so instead I stood outside, leaning against the wall, and eating quickly.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" I turned in surprise at the unfamiliar, feminine voice to see a girl somewhat shorter than me, with purplish-brunette hair and green eyes, looking up at me curiously.

I started because I realised she _did_ look familiar, though where I had seen her, I couldn't for the life of me work out.

I tilted my head, "you do look familiar, but… I don't know where from," I realised, vaguely surprised that I had the same sort of familiarity with her that I felt with Hinata, "I'm Yuzuru Otonashi," I told her, realising I hadn't yet introduced myself.

She smiled, "I'm Yurippe Nakamura, but you can just call me Yuri."

"Oy, who do you think you are?" a challenging and angry voice called, I turned to see an intimidating looking boy with purple hair and eyes, tanned skin and a glare that made me shrink a little.

He didn't look exactly pleased with me.

* * *

**Lalala... I am an awful writer ^.^**

**So... Yuri and Noda already know each other... and Yui wasn't paralyzed like her past life!**

**Heehee...**

**I just wanted to have that scene happen (you know, where Hinata says that he and Yui would meet in that certain way and blah)... I thought it'd be cute.**

**In case you didn't realise, I ship Noda and Yuri as well... just so you know.**

**Fun facts about Noda: The weapon he carries around is called a halberd, he hates guns, in fact, though he will fight with a pistol for long-range attacks.**

**He also carries a picture of Yuri in a side-on view, in a thinking pose (if that doesn't scream hopeless crushing O don't know what does).**

**His initial observation upon arriving in the afterlife was that the school is the setting of an RPG and he is the main character.**

**In the 3rd Drama CD, instead of a halberd for a weapon, he uses a knife, fork and spoon.**

**Okay, then... um... review! Let me know what you thought of this!**


	6. Firsts

**I don't own Angel Beats**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Firsts**

Noda knew the second he saw the guy that he didn't like him; it wasn't just because he was talking to Yurippe- his Yurippe- either. Though, that didn't help the matter, after all, he was speaking with her so familiarly, and she had told him to call her Yuri! Why was she being so open and friendly to a stranger?

He stared the other boy down and saw with satisfaction as he leaned away from the intimidating glare. "Come on, Yurippe, let's go somewhere else, this isn't that great of a café," he gave the orange-haired boy a look that clearly stated that it wasn't the café he had a problem with.

Yurippe frowned at his actions, before sighing and smiling fondly, then turning to the boy, holding out a hand she told him, "give me your phone," startled, he did just that. Yurippe got out her own phone and started typing something in. With growing dread, Noda realised what she was doing.

"There," she said after a few moments, "you have my phone number now, and I have yours," she smiled and Noda felt his dislike increase. Glancing back at the now seething boy, Yurippe smiled and waved goodbye to the boy, grabbing Noda's arm she started to walk off, dragging him behind with her. After a few steps she paused and hesitated, turning back she called out, "Otonashi?" he looked over at them, "thanks," and she started walking off again.

"What was that for?" Noda asked the girl, she stopped and looked him in the eye so intensely that Noda looked away uncomfortably, fighting against a blush that was warming his face.

"To be honest, I don't know," seeing his discomfort she smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Noda started, staring at her in surprise, "come on," she said, "a busy café like that is no place for a first date."

* * *

I sat on the couch, I had my phone flipped open and was gazing at the new phone numbers it had acquired recently, Hinata's and now that girl, Yurippe. I had the feeling they'd both be good friends, not to mention, they'd probably like each other and get along well. I toyed with the notion, should I introduce them? That purple haired guy seemed like the jealous boyfriend type, at least if the way he reacted towards me was any indication.

I had a feeling we'd never get along well.

* * *

Hinata was unbelievably relieved the next day was a day off, however, about half way through said day off he remembered it wasn't really a day off, he groaned and got to his feet, "it's Saturday, and because I'm _stupid_ I promised to help that lady out with chores around her house," he groaned again, collapsing against the wall. He briefly considered getting someone to help him out with it, surprisingly, Otonashi first came to mind, he had the feeling that the boy would help him if he asked. He shook his head; it wouldn't be fair to ask the red-head.

He thought some more, Noda would be the most suitable, after all, he was the one who had hit the baseball through the window, he shook his head again, that guy would probably scare Yui. He blushed, not that he cared about that girl.

In the end, he headed off not bothering to ask anyone for help, thinking about it reasonably, he realised that getting someone else to help wouldn't lessen the work load, it'd just require him to complete more.

* * *

Yui was feeling better by Saturday afternoon and she was absolutely delighted, _not_ because she was going to get to see that boy Hinata again, she was just happy to be well again. That was it completely. One hundred percent. No doubt about it.

She sat in the kitchen drumming her fingers on the table before deciding, he would be going around doing chores, she should make something for him to have afterwards if he does a good enough job… cooking was a good quality in a wife, right? That thought stopped the pink-haired girl short, where did that come from. She shook her head furiously, she didn't want to cook to make him like her or anything! To prove it, she wouldn't make anything!

* * *

Hinata found himself loitering on the doorstep, after a few moment's hesitation he rang the bell, he waited a few more moments, then the door was open by the girl, Yui. Again, Hinata felt himself swamped by curious emotions which he quickly pushed down, prepared this time.

She crossed her arms and looked at him insolently, "you can do some weeding out back, that's well over due." Startled by the sudden order and different attitude from yesterday, Hinata muttered a quick 'yes' and walked past her.

After taking a few steps his indignation stepped in and he bristled at being spoken to in such a manner, he spun fully intending to give the girl a piece of his mind when, "I made a cake for you to eat when you're done," she blushed slightly and Hinata was knocked out of sorts again.

He nodded dazedly before turning to go to the back yard.

This was the first time a girl who wasn't his mother had baked something for him.

And the first time he's ever looked forward to eating something so much.

* * *

***Please Read***

**I'm very sorry to everyone, but this is the last chapter I'm uploading since I actually want to rewrite this, I haven't really like how this was working out so I want to have another try at this. I'll be rewriting this when I get the chance to but for now, there won't be any new chapters.**

**Once again, ****_really_**** sorry, thank you so much for reading thi and liking this, I'm really grateful to you all and I'll try and get the re-written version up as soon as possible**

***bows***


End file.
